Diary of an Infantry
by Ryzaria
Summary: Follow the diary of Stephan Lasotto, as he blabs on about war, romance and his theories. It's just a bit of harmless fun. Current month: June...is this the end?
1. April

Diary's of an Infantry.  
  
Chapter 1: April  
  
April 2nd  
  
Hello, my name is Stephen Lasotto, Captain of the 4th Division of the Yellow Comet Infantry Forces (hereby known as YCIF)  
  
Black Hole are attacking again. This time, we're being attacked by a CO called Adder. Last time there was a war, OS were attacked by BM, GE and us. They still kicked us in. I remember that war. I captured Sturm's base when we saved Wars World. I received a medal by Emporer Kanbei.  
  
An interesting thing I've been pondering. How do Commanding Officers have CO and Super Powers. If we ever capture Adder, I will ask him. He seems like a well rounded person.  
  
April 6th  
  
Bah...my sandwiches were mouldy.  
  
Adder captured 7 of our infantry. He had them shot, then fired out of a Rocket Unit at a nearby City. Apparently it isn't going well for Yellow Comet.  
  
Our Commanding Officer is the legendary Sensei. Rumour has it that he was once the most powerful CO ever, and he's why Yellow Comet is such a great nation. I personally think he's a smelly old man who takes naps too often.  
  
I'm still thinking about that CO Power thing. It's quite taxing. One of my friends, Micheal is helping me work it out.  
  
April 11th  
  
Micheal was shot today by a tank. It's a miracle he's alive. He still managed to take out the offending machine. He's a mech you see, second in command to beautiful moi.  
  
We're being forced back further and further each day. I wish I could fly a bomber, then I could go neeeeeeeowwww, and drop bombs and the enemy would go EEEEEEUUUUURRRRGH!!!  
  
My division of YCIF is being sent to help Emperor Kanbei in his war against Adder next month. I will be glad to leave. This place smells quite bad.  
  
April 14th  
  
Micheal is slowly recovering. When I visited him, he told me about all the stuff he'd thought about. Included was his theory on CO Powers. He believes that the COs are devil worshippers. However, that might just be the morphine talking.  
  
An interesting thing happened today. I was reading the newspaper that is sent to all the troops, when I received a telecom call from Sensei asking me to meet him in the HQ. When I met him, he asked me how I would feel about taking on a new recruit and showing the newbie the ropes. I agreed. He'll be here tomorrow.  
  
April 15th  
  
It's a woman.  
  
I was wrong entirely to assume it was a guy. Argh, idiot. But that's ok, as she's SO HOT!!! AAAAAGH!!!  
  
Yeah, she's absolutely beautiful. But I'm too shy to ask her out. Plus, war isn't the best time to seek a long-term relationship  
  
Micheal is out within the week. He doesn't understand: he was shot by a tank. I don't understand either, but I don't care. I'll be able to see my buddy up and about soon! Yay!  
  
April 18th  
  
Adder bombed our base last night. His units attacked with surprising speed, leading me to believe that his CO Power was active at the time. Lucky us.  
  
The woman's name is Sinead. It's a nice name. Micheal says that I have the hots for her. Sadly, he's right.  
  
Another interesting inference. If CO Powers affect troops, then can a unit have a power that affects the COs? I discussed it with Micheal, and he said it was a feasible possibility. I'm slowly getting there to the answer.  
  
April 22nd  
  
Micheal's out and about again! Yay! He immediately took up his bazooka and destroyed an entire Tank unit headed towards us. He's got great marksmanship with a bazooka. Can you get marksmanship with a bazooka?  
  
Anyway, I'm leaving for Kanbei's Army in 10 days. Hoorah! Mind you, I'll miss Sinead. ARGH!!!  
  
Adder sent an open intercom to YCIF saying to surrender. I said no, then asked him about CO Powers. He didn't answer. Meanie.  
  
April 25th  
  
Today, Sinead shot down her first infantry. When I asked her how it felt, she replied "Strange." Should be fun.  
  
Sensei is starting to gain an advantage with his Copters. Maybe we can pull through this!  
  
Gah...if not, then I'll always be remembered as that guy who captured the HQ against Sturm.  
  
April 30th  
  
Me, Sinead and Micheal today celebrated the end of our first month of fighting. Sinead and Micheal are getting close. I hope they don't get together. Then I'd have to hurt Micheal severely.  
  
Adder has regained the advantage and is pressing towards the HQ. It's looking black for us.   
  
Not for us three however, we're blazing drunk and happy! Whee!  
  
See you next month, Diary! 


	2. May

Diary of an Infantry  
  
Chapter Two: May  
  
May 1st  
  
Woke up today with the mother of all hangovers. Just my luck. I was waiting for my general to fire me, until I realized I was my own general! However, Sinead and Micheal were given a severe talking to. Between migrane pills.  
  
Adder launched a massive silo missile at us, today. Surprisingly, not many people were hurt. I think he is losing his touch. Serves him right, really.  
  
Off to help Emporer Kanbei tomorrow. Wish me luck!  
  
May 2nd  
  
Turns out Sinead and Micheal are coming with my infantry squadren to help the Emporer. I'm so glad, it means I can obsess about Sinead some more, which is always a good bit of fun. However, as I left, I saw the Black Hole army closing in for the kill against Sensei. I had to take a shot at them, and with my trusty Machine Gun, I actually managed to kill a copter pilot headed to destroy our T-Copter. The pilot crashed into a Neotank, and the wreckage blocked the BH, so Senseit could pound them in with his indirects.  
  
We arrived a few hours later, and were greeted by Kanbei. He wasn't in a good mood. Another CO, Flak, had started an attack on the Silos. From Flak's description, he sounds a bit like Max.  
  
Micheal mused on another thing today. If Kanbei's units were stronger, and Sensei's Infantry were stronger, but the rest of his units weak, then would our abilities change.   
  
It made my head hurt, so I put him in detention, peeling potatoes. He can be an annoying bastard sometimes.   
  
Sinead didn't agree with me, but I couldn't bring myself to put her in detention. Mainly because I think then that Micheal and Sinead would get together. Which would really suck.  
  
May 6th  
  
Fired my first Silo system. My aim was much better than Adder's, and it obliterated a whole load of Black Hole's Units. It was just a bit of harmless fun, tis all!  
  
An horrifying thought again. Kanbei told us all that his daughter, Sonja, had just defeated a CO called Lash. I was delighted until after the speech, when I overheard that Lash had referred to her troops as no more than pawns. This thought really scares me. What if all we are to Yellow Comet are...pawns? It's a horrifying thought.  
  
If I was a Chess Piece, I'd want to be a Knight, because they look cool.  
  
May 9th  
  
Sinead took Flak's HQ, with myself and Micheal guarding her. I'm really proud. I taught her most things, and now she's capturing and killing with the best of them.  
  
Micheal apologized for the big words he said, but did say it was a good idea. I had to agree with him. Ever since I've been in Kanbei's Army, I've felt more able and stronger. I'm still looking into the possibility of Infantry Powers.  
  
May 10th  
  
We had another party last night. Woke up with the Father of all Hangovers. I hope he doesn't get kids.  
  
Micheal was in the worse for wear category as well, and Sinead just looked ill. Poor girl.  
  
We're being moved to help Sonja in a battle against Adder's Fortress. It should be interesting, but I hope it's not too hard. My head can't take it.  
  
May 11th  
  
SO MANY BOMBERS!!!  
  
We were surprise attacked at 8:30 by a Bomber Raid. Luckily we had an Anti Air to save the day and shoot the unlucky thing out of the sky. When it crash landed, it landed on an incoming B-Copter, which collided into a T-Copter, and the big mess collapsed onto the fortress. It was hardly scathed, but the Minicannons took a bit of a beating.  
  
I was surprised that I could see further in FOW, but my shots kept going off in the wrong directions, or firing duffs. I think that I'm having a bit of Bad Luck...ah well.  
  
May 15th  
  
Got to drive a tank! Whee!!!  
  
We were running short of Tank Drivers, so they asked me to drive one. I knew basic controls, and was surprised to learn that they had simplified it and made it easier. I managed to blow a few tanks, an Anti Air, some Recons and a Mini Cannon to pieces. I'm quite proud.  
  
There are 5 Minicannons left.  
  
May 17th  
  
ARGH!!!  
  
Had to make last minute jump from my tank as a Minicannon fired, obliterating it in a cloud of shrapnel. If I was a spectator, it would have been very pretty.   
  
Sinead and Micheal picked me up. I might have a twisted ankle, they say. Bad luck still hasn't subsided. Bah.  
  
May 18th  
  
Limped over and kicked the last Minicannon to pieces (it was nearly falling over). Adder's forces retreated, and Micheal recovered a map identifying a Labratory making a new sort of Tank. I think they are Neotanks.  
  
More partying tonight. Goddamn...my head can't take much more of this.  
  
May 19th  
  
Sinead looked stunning at the party, in her usual wear. Goddamn, I'm bordering on stalker-like. Maybe if I hold out till Christmas, I can get her under the mistletoe.  
  
We're now being airlifted to the Labratory now. Son of a bitch, I might not make it through this war alive. If I don't, then I want a big parade down YC.   
  
Sensei finally beat Adder back in his fight. Took him a month and a half. Very slow.  
  
May 21st  
  
Only arrived at the Lab today. We had to stay on ground as there was Anti-Air and Missiles around. But we're here now.  
  
Kanbei is leading the assault on the Lab. My luck has returned, and I'm stronger again. It's really starting to freak me out, you know.  
  
May 25th  
  
Still kind of a stalemate with Adder. His army is massive, and we're kinda scared to fight. So I worked on my Theories some more with Micheal.  
  
We discovered that it's some special device that the COs have that they receive on enrollment. When it charges, the CO presses a button for it to activate. It sends a trigger through all units giving them strength, or messes with a trigger through the enemies units in the case of Drake, Olaf, or the man called Hawke, and decreases their stats, among other things.  
  
Fairly interesting stuff. I don't understand how it charges. It confuses the hell out of me.  
  
May 28th  
  
We made some ground over Adder today. We were told we only have 10 Days left. Kanbei built some bombers, which are owning every one of Adder's troops. Us three are among the group sent to capture the Lab.  
  
May 31st  
  
What a way to end the month!   
  
I captured the Lab, meaning that we now have their Neotank plans. Very groovy, very fun.  
  
Decided to read a book today, to celebrate the taking of the lab. Reading "Hawke's Guide to being the Life and Soul of the Party". I'll quote a bit when I'm a bit further on.  
  
There's a whole series of these books. So I might invest in a couple more when the war ends.  
  
See you next month, Diary!  
  
PS: Sinead = WUB!!! 


	3. June

Diary of an Infantry  
  
Part 3-June  
  
June 2nd  
  
"If you wish to have a good time without the use of caffeine, there are certain illegal drugs that give you the same feeling. However, it is predictable that you will end up an addict, whichwill make you a felon."  
  
A bit from that Hawke Book.  
  
Today, we're headed to something. We haven't been told, so I'm quite scared. I don't wanna die any more than the next person.  
  
June 3rd  
  
We arrived at the destination.  
  
Oh...my...god.  
  
In front of us was a huge factory, filled with the noise of industry. We were split into three groups, me leading one, Micheal leading another, and someone I don't know leading the third group.  
  
Also, we have a new recruit called Ekard. Strange name. Apparently, it's backwards for Drake. Why not just call him Drake?  
  
June 4th  
  
Ekard was shot dead today.  
  
Just a pawn...another faceless victim in the game of chess called war.  
  
June 5th  
  
That Factory is HUGE!!!   
  
I now have two machine guns, one belonging to Ekard. I found the infantry that shot him, and blew his face in. I'm ashamed to say, it made me feel great. Feel strong.  
  
June 7th  
  
Kanbei is slowly pressing an advantage over Adder's forces. We received reinforcments from someone called Sami. Apparently her infantry are top-notch. Bet Sensei's jealous.  
  
Just a pawn...always a pawn, unless you can make a name for yourself.  
  
Maybe I can. As long as it doesn't involve people reading my diaries.  
  
June 10th  
  
It appears that Adder's forces are much stronger than we thought.  
  
As we approached the factory, we discovered how he could keep his forces so large. The factory has the power to produce any sort of unit, without having to pay a penny.   
  
This is starting to worry me. What if he sends a bunch of Neotanks at us?  
  
June 12th  
  
Haha, Adder's a dumbass! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
He hasn't sent a single Neotank at us! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Sami and Kanbei have each sent a bomber to deal with the factory pipe. If it can be destroyed, then we've won!  
  
Hahahahahahaha!  
  
June 13th  
  
Sami's bomber was shot down by a Missile. Kanbei's bomber is our last hope.  
  
Also, I've noticed that Adder has had a Battleship sitting doing nothing for ages now. It's confusing...  
  
June 15th  
  
The pipe is nearly destroyed. Kanbei's bombs were off target slightly, but the pipes look all mangled and rubbish. They'll topple tomorrow, you have my word.  
  
June 16th  
  
Told ya.  
  
The pipe is destroyed, thanks to an Artillery hit by someone...dunno who. Congratulations to them!  
  
Kanbei congratulated us all, telling us how pleased he was at how well we did. I felt so proud that we had done well. We saved Yellow Comet.   
  
Take THAT, Adder!  
  
June 18th  
  
I'm home again. Nothing much to do. Reading that Hawke's Guide again. Very interesting, if you have no sense of humor.  
  
I hear that Green Earth are fighting back finally. That's nice to know.  
  
June 20th  
  
We're being called up to fight to help Green Earth's Drake. I'm there. Don't want to miss this!  
  
June 21st  
  
GAH!!!  
  
We're against a CO named Hawke. Apparently, he's much more powerful than most COs, but not as much as Kanbei.  
  
I think I might not make it through this one. Hawke's army is really strong...  
  
June 24th  
  
I'm dying.  
  
A Black Hole Infantry caught me in the chest. They say it isn't fatal, but I don't know...  
  
I'm in a lot of pain. They can't get me to a hospital, so it's field medics...  
  
June 28th  
  
It's official, they think I'm a goner.   
  
They told me the news. It just...stunned me. I won't be around anymore. Never see Micheal or Sinead anymore...it's gonna hurt a lot.  
  
But if I'm dying, I'm going out with a bang.  
  
Just a pawn?  
  
I'll show those bastards who's just a pawn.  
  
This may be my last diary entry. If I die, then make sure no one reads this...  
  
Time to prove I'm not a mere pawn.   
  
I died loveless. But cared for. That's all I can ask for really... 


	4. July

Diary of an Infantry  
  
Chapter 4-July  
  
July 1st  
  
I'm still alive, but barely.   
  
Somehow, when I ran out to die heroically, I was knocked out because I ran into the door. I forgot to open it.   
  
So I'm in a hospital bed, slowly recovering. No one's visited me yet. Maybe I was wrong about saying I was cared for.  
  
July 4th  
  
Apparently, Drake and Kanbei have pushed back the Black Hole forces in the area. Whoopie.  
  
Apparently I'm able to leave in two days. I must have Wolverine-like healing powers.  
  
July 6th  
  
Home again. We've been told we'll be needed for the final Green Earth battle against Black Hole's factory. Gives me a chance to enjoy life, I guess.  
  
July 9th  
  
Incredibly bored.   
  
Micheal came round and we watched old footage of wars. We noticed a CO that looked like Sensei completely obliterating a large Orange Star force. It can't be him though...can it?  
  
July 10th  
  
Leaving back for Green Earth in three days. I dunno...gonna try and take up a relaxing past-time. Something like Paintball.  
  
It's relaxing compared to war, trust me.  
  
July 13th  
  
Ooh...Friday 13th. Maybe this time I'll throw up a lung.  
  
Micheal and Sinead are staying in YC. Just my luck.  
  
We're off to Green Earth. Let's see if I can survive without near fatal injuries.  
  
July 15th  
  
Arrived. The factory looks exactly the same as the one made in Yellow Comet. It appears Black Hole have no sense of fun.  
  
I hope he uses it as badly as Adder did.  
  
July 16th  
  
Yup! No Neotanks yet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
However, the way he's built this Factory is really clever. He's made the pipe go in a circle round the front of the factory, and has a base blocking the way. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Guessing he doesn't like visitors.  
  
July 20th  
  
Woah, I did the coolest thing ever today! I managed to snipe a BH MD Tank driver, climb into the steering area, and blow apart a bunch of tanks! And they didn't notice it was my tank! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
July 24th  
  
Blew up the pipe today! I blew up the pipe! YAY!!!  
  
Hawke apparently stayed in the factory while it was blowing up. Very noble, in an evil way. Apparently, we're not going home. Instead, we're going to invade Black Hole, and kick Sturm's ass! Woohoo!  
  
July 26th  
  
Wrote a letter to Micheal asking how he was. Wondering what he's up to just now. Hopefully nothing dirty with Sinead...  
  
July 30th  
  
I'm off to Black Hole! Whee! Hope I can live through this one as well. Maybe they have bars in Black Hole? Ah well...see ya in August. 


End file.
